Episode 2013 (28th September 1995)
Plot Zak is proud of Butch and Sam when they both suggest robbing Holdgate's house. Kathy is cool towards Dave. She pretends that she has caught some sort of bug, but really she is devastated by what she now knows about Dave and Kim. He reminds her that they are meant to be going to his parents for a meal. She asks him to make an excuse for her. Ned receives a hand delivered rejection for the job on the Weir Hall. Roy blames Linda who runs out of the house close to tears. Dave and Biff discuss Kim. Biff is sure that she will not jeopardise her marriage to Frank by telling him about the affair. Dave is not so confident. Frank is wondering what to do with Holdgate's Farm. He wants to put in tenants who will take care of the place and is worried because the Dingles have been allowed to squat on the land. Kim seems to have an ulterior motive when she suggests offering the tenancy to the Glovers. Frank thinks it is a good idea. Betty walks in on Terry and Tina. She does not realise that Tina is about to move into The Woolpack. The Dingles are pleased with their haul from Holdgate's house. Nellie thinks that they'll make quite a bit at a car boot sale. Linda is preoccupied with her own problems while working at the surgery. Betty and Zoe presume that it is man trouble. Kathy is also in a bad mood and it does not help when Tina winds her up. Rachel persuades Chris to let her have Joseph christened. Terry has decided to organise a quiz night. He wants to make a go of the Woolpack while Alan is away. Eric wonders why he is boosting trade for the brewery and Alan but Terry says that it is a matter of pride. Danny turns up to see Linda. She agrees to speak to him. Biff sees them as they drive off. Danny doesn't believe that he is the father of Linda's child, but he offers to pay for a termination. She cannot believe his arrogance and storms off - not before bending a windscreen wiper on his precious car. Chris and Rachel have a meal at Kathy's tearoom. Rachel is surprised that Kathy does not look happier considering that she has just got engaged. Chris makes a couple of snide comments much to Rachel's embarrassment. Zak and Nellie try on Holdgate's old clothes. Zak does a bad James Stuart impression, while Nellie impersonates Alma Cogan. Dave and Kim have a frosty meeting. Frank appears and tells Dave that his parents can have the tenancy of Holdgate's Farm. Dave is really pleased until he finds out that it was Kim's idea. Zoe finds Linda in tears. Linda confesses that she is pregnant, but cannot tell her parents. Nellie probes Tina until she admits that she has got a new boyfriend. Zak is pleased when he finds out that it is Terry - the manager of a public house. Biff waits for Linda when she finishes work. He confronts her about meeting Danny at lunchtime. She tells him that he wanted to go back out with her but that she refused. Biff seems relieved. Terry's happy hour is not taking off as The Woolpack is empty. Betty and Seth walk in and order 6 drinks each at happy hour prices. Terry has no choice but to serve them. Tina walks in with a suitcase and shocks them all. Ned and Jan are surprised when Dave tells them about Frank's suggestion. Ned cannot believe that he will soon have his own farm again. The Dingles try and con Terry out of drinks by telling him that he is almost family. The Glovers celebrate their good news in The Woolpack. Kathy tries to be cheerful with Dave until she finds out that Kim has arranged for the Glovers to take over the tenancy. She tells Dave that she does not want to sleep with him until after they are married. Cast Regular cast *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden Guest cast None. Notes *In a continuity error, Demdyke Row can be seen in the background during a scene in this episode. Demdyke Row was written out of the show in 1993 due to the plane crash and never rebuilt. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes